


Сказка о стойкой бумажной балерине

by Greenmusik



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [9]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Сказка о стойкой бумажной балерине (в стихах).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 (2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Сказка о стойкой бумажной балерине

**Author's Note:**

  * For [She_is_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/gifts).



Над городом шумным, затянутым смогом, увидишь ты издаля эти обводы: блестящие стёкла, площадка для джетов и буквы огромные с яркой подсветкой — безвкусицы гимн и осанна богатству, что в этом не видит особых препятствий. 

На полках каминных сей вычурной башни нет места простой балерине бумажной, как облачко чистой, воздушной и белой…

Но чёрная — будто смола прикипела. Стоит, замерев в арабеске безмолвной: всегда напряжённая, вечно готова.

В одной страшной сказке, когда «жили-были в далёком краю, где игрушки — живые», прочтя пару книг о плаще и кинжале, однажды детишки в шпионов играли, в интриги коварные в царских палатах, в наёмных убийц… И куда же без схваток?

В камине — дворец, под столом — катакомбы, для гвардии плац и шпионская школа, взрывчатка и яды, таинственно-жуткий Учитель Балета в сиротском приюте, а жутче него — только злой и ужасный Нацист-Некромант с красной мордой под маской.

Нацист-Некромант и Учитель Балета воюют друг с другом за то и за это. Во имя чего-то шпионки и зомби ведут на паркете балет бесподобный.

Пускай на любовь наплевать негодяям, в балете, конечно, она расцветает. Погибший солдат, однорукий калека, восстал ассасином без воли и смеха, и в пекло сражений кровавых и дымных одетая в чёрное всё балерина за ним залетела. Захлопнулась дверца, и в пламени танца обуглилось сердце.

Под ёлкой нарядной средь кучи игрушек в коробке лежит, оловянный и грустный, солдат однорукий. Лежит и не знает: жива балерина из чёрной бумаги. Но в башне не спит и не ждёт поцелуя.

Вдова — убивает, Наташа — танцует.


End file.
